The invention relates to a supply box for the ducting of electric distribution systems, of a type comprising a metal conduit with generally rectangular and elongate cross section, inside which conducting bars are held in position by means of insulators, connections being made on these bars by means of appropriate connection boxes.
Such ductings are currently well known in workshops and factories. They are supplied with electric power by their ends on which supply boxes are connected which are also well known.
In some cases, for example where the ducting is installed along a wall, such boxes nevertheless have the drawback that they must be of two different types depending on whether the supply is on the right or on the left of the ducting: the concordance of the phases and of the neutral then requires marking on the supply box in accordance with the active conductors of the ducting. Of course, this results in additional expense in manufacturing such devices and raises storage problems.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a supply box of the above specified kind which may be used indifferently on the right or on the left, without the fear of connection errors and avoiding delicate handling operations.